List of Digimon locations
This article lists fictional locations in the Digimon franchise. The Digimon live in a parallel world called the Digital World, created from computer data from the internet. Areas in Digimon Adventure File Island is the setting for the original Digital Monster toy, the Devimon arc of Digimon Adventure, and Digimon World. It is located a little off the coast of the Server Continent, and during Devimon's first attack on the kids, he splits the island into several islets in order to separate them. However, the island is reformed after the Black Gears on each islet are destroyed. After Apocalymon is defeated, the Digital World begins reformatting, starting with File Island and spreading outward. Beetle Land A breeding area for insect Digimon, it was where the DigiDestined's Digimon Partners first Digivolved from In-Training to Rookie. In Digimon World, Beetle Land is a somewhat secret area accessible through fishing Seadramon. Beetle Land houses several insect-type Digimon including Tentomon, Kabuterimon, and Kuwagamon. It holds an annual tournament on the 22nd of each year, rewarding a Beetle Pearl as first prize. Coela Beach Where Agumon first Digivolved into Greymon to fight Shellmon. In Digimon World, Coela Beach is a small sandy beach connected to Native Forest. A wild Coelamon swims in Coela Beach at a certain time of the day, and once he is spotted he assists the player in entering Tropical Jungle. He eventually joins the city and sets up an Item Stand, shared with Betamon. When the Item Shop opens, he relaxes at Centar Clinic. Dragon's Eye Lake The place where the DigiDestined spent their first night, and the place were Gabumon first Digivolved into Garurumon to fight Seadramon. The lake contains a small island which has a derelict streetcar on it. In Digimon World, Dragon Eye Lake is the only place the player can fish. There are two different spots surrounded by the lake, and they are coined as the north lake and south lake. Several kinds of fishes exist in the lake, including the Digital Anchovy, Digital Snapper, Digital Catfish, Black Trout, and Digital Seabass. The Digital Seabass, along with the Chain Melon, are the only items in the game that adds extra life expectancy. The south lake is famous throughout the game for the "lake guardian": Seadramon. Once the player gets enough information and the Amazing Rod, Seadramon can be caught. Once caught, Seadramon offers a technique, Waterbottle (Seadramon's digivolution item), or friendship. Taking the friendship allows the player to travel to Beetle Land, home to File Island's insect Digimon. Drill Tunnel In Digimon World, Drill Tunnel is an ancient tunnel home to several Digimon. Many Drimogemon dig through the tunnel, often creating a progression in the storyline. One Drimogemon digs a passage to a wild Meramon, who nearly destroys the tunnel. The same passage also acts as a shortcut to Gear Savannah. A different Drimogemon also digs a passage leading to Leomon's sacred tablet, containing information about his ancestors. A third Drimogemon is seen slacking off from the job, and fights the player out of exhaustion. He apologizes and gets back to work. Drill Tunnel is explored a final time when Ogremon settles in as his third base. Factorial Town A factory were things are built and the then are taken apart again. Andromon is the operator of the factory. Where Tentomon first Digivolved into Kabuterimon. In Digimon World, Factorial Town is a sub-quest area; therefore, it is not necessary to explore it in order to complete the game. It is originally accessible through Whamon's transportation service, however, the gate linking to Gear Savannah opens after the player finishes the events in Factorial Town. The town itself is patrolled by wild Guardromon, PlatinumSukamon, and Geremon. In the sewers, a sick Numemon is seen succumbing to the gaseous atmosphere. A wild Giromon is identified as the problem, and once he is defeated Andromon thanks the player and joins the city. Numemon also joins the city after a short fight, seemingly due to amnesia. Giromon himself joins the city after Andromon does, and creates a jukebox in the restaurant. A wild MetalMamemon is also seen lurking around Factorial Town. He appears rarely, and once defeated he joins Penguinmon in the curling rink. File City A sprawling metropolis, one of the few areas of civilization on File Island. File City acts as the major setting in Digimon World, where it is run by Jijimon. In the beginning, File City is uninhabited and secluded, however, the city flourishes as the player recruits feral Digimon. When the city's prosperity increases, it becomes the home to several attractions, including but not limited to an item shop, arena tournament, clinic, restaurant, bank, and transportation service. Freezeland This area is an icy tundra that is constantly below freezing and where there is almost always snow on the ground. It also contains some boiling hot springs, which serve as excellent spas. There are also randomly placed refrigerators (none of which are powered since the outside temperature is already so cold), some of which contain food such as eggs. It's unclear where exactly the food comes from. Tai and Matt each ended up here after being separated from the others and each other when Devimon split them up. Its landmark is the Ice Sanctuary. In Digimon World, several Digimon reside in Freezeland, including Penguinmon, Garurumon, Frigimon, Whamon, Mojyamon, and Angemon inside the Ice Sanctuary. Some Digimon infamously get sick when idling in Freezeland for too long, including most Vaccine-type Digimon and all Fresh/In-training Digimon. Fossil Canyon A deep canyon, home to various Dinosaur Digimon. Gear Savannah Gear Savannah is a large, desert-like area which is near Mihirashi Mountain which is an almost endless stretch of grassland, broken up only by an occasional large gear or wayward telephone pole protruding from the ground. The Savannah lies between Mount Mihirashi and the Yokomon Village. In Digimon World, Gear Savannah is a large plain-like area housing many important Digimon. It is accessed initially from either Mt. Panorama or Drill Tunnel. An Elecmon is seen roaming through the savannah, and will join the city after it shocks you 3 times. A Patamon duels you and also joins the city once it's defeated three consecutive times. A wild Biyomon attempts to escape the player, however, a diversion created by the player and his Digimon convinces it to join the city. Once File City gains a prosperity rating of 45 or higher, Leomon can be recruited after the player finds his ancestor's sacred tablet in Drill Tunnel. A local card and recycling shop is seen west of Gear Savannah, however, it only operates during the first 15 days of each year. Geko Swamp Home of File Island's Gekomon. In Digimon World, Geko Swamp is a moist area run by many Gekomon. The player must defeat an Otamamon, who only appears 30% of the time. Once defeated, the player is brought to Volume Villa, where ShogunGekomon resides. ShogunGekomon enables you to travel the Misty Trees safely, and offers merit points for your cards. These merit points can be spent on a variety of rare items, including stat chips and digivolution items. Great Canyon Izzy and Mimi ended up here after being separated from the others by Devimon. Its landmark is the Temple of the Digivice, where a Centarumon resides. The temple is ancient, and filled with mazes, ancient writings, and booby-traps. Infinity Mountain The central point of the island, few Digimon live on it. It is one of the largest and tallest mountains in the Digital World. Its peak is well above the cloud line, and is constantly covered in snow. Devimon took residence on the mountain top, after he found the Black Gears within it. The first visit marked Gomamon's first Digivolution into Ikkakumon. The second visit, when the DigiDestined fought Devimon, marked Angemon's first appearance and Devimon's defeat. The mountain is also home to a Unimon that assists the DigiDestined in the fight against the Dark Masters. In Digimon World, Infinity Mountain is labeled Mt. Infinity, and is the final area in the game (with the exception of the Back Dimension). The passage to Mt. Infinity opens after a prosperity rating of 50 or higher. There are four bosses in Mt. Infinity: Devimon, Megadramon, MetalGreymon, and Machinedramon. Once Mt. Infinity is cleared once, the player can run through it a second time in order to face Digitamamon. Mihirashi Mountain Mihirashi Mountain is a dormant volcano which has a Yokomon Village at its base. It is the setting for "Biyomon Gets Firepower". Across the Gear Savannah from the Yokomon Village is a mountain that's a source of the village's water. A Meramon lives there. The mountain is actually a volcano, whose warm temperatures heat up the village's water supply to near boiling before it flows down to the village. The high temperatures help kill off germs in the water, and make it safe to drink. Misty Trees Misty Trees is an area in Digimon World, connected between Toy Town, Freezeland, and Geko Swamp. It is surrounded by a very thick fog, and the player cannot travel through without ShogunGekomon's spell. Misty Trees is home to several prominent Digimon, including Gabumon, Cherrymon, and Kokatorimon. The Cherrymon in Misty Trees eventually gets rid of the fog, and offers specialized training in the Brains stat. Native Forest A source of greenery on File Island, served as the ideal place for Devimon's trap. The place is sometimes known for weakening Light aligned Digimon. Native Forest is a significant area in Digimon World. The forest surrounds File City, and is the first place the player explores. It is home to a wild Agumon, Palmon, Kunemon, Etemon, and Ninjamon. Scattered throughout the forests are food items such as Digital Mushrooms and Blue Apples, as well as enemies including Dokunemon, Goblimon, ModokiBetamon, and RedVegiemon. Overdell A massive cemetery, home to the Bakemon. Joe and Sora ended up here after being separated from the others by Devimon. In Digimon World, Overdell is connected to the Tropical Jungle and Great Canyon. The cemetery itself contains Gray Lord's Mansion, one of the few dungeon like areas in the game. Bakemon also lurks Overdell, and will join the city after a short conversation. In Gray Lord's Mansion, Myotismon runs a research project centering around unique Digivolution. His experiment, SkullGreymon, can also be found in Gray Lord's Mansion. Gray Lord's Mansion is also one of the three possible settings for the Back Dimension. Primary Village Primary Village is a town at the base of Infinity Mountain where the Digi-Eggs of all deceased Digimon reappear. It is composed of various nursery toys—for example, the ground is elastic. It is guarded by Elecmon. The landscape here consists of large green fields, huge stuffed building blocks the size of buildings, trees with toys and stuffed animals hanging from their branches, and large, soft, spongy, hills that are fun to bounce on. TK ended up here after being separated from the others by Devimon. When the Dark Masters reformed the Digital World into Spiral Mountain, their evil tainted Primary Village, and no new Digimon were born. After Apocalymon was defeated, a hail of the Digi-Eggs of all of the Dark Masters' victims rained down on the village. Sewers The sewers lead from the Factorial Town to the vending machine field. File Island's Numemon live in the sewers due to their preference to dark and wet spaces. Toy Town 'Toy Town is a European-looking village where abandoned toys reside. It is guarded by Monzaemon who takes care of broken toys. It is the setting for "Togemon in Toy Town". Toy Town also appeared in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 as a stage. In Digimon World it is a location where Tinmon, Toyagumon, Tankmon, and Hagurumon who was kidnapped by WaruMonzaemon resides. Tropical Jungle The place where the DigiDestined first arrived. Mimi ended up here again after being separated from the others by Devimon. The jungle, in addition to being home to a wide variety of plant life, also has a large number of erratically placed street and traffic signs. Some of the trees are actually hollow, and serve as camouflaged shelters for Digimon who are seeking to avoid attacks. Vending Machine Field A field of erratically placed vending machines, none of which actually work or contain any food or beverages. The machines are nothing more than hollow shells. Numemon often like to hide inside the machines during the day, since it is close to the sewers and the jungle, and act as dark shelters to take refuge in. Yokomon Village Nearby is Mount Mihirashi, the home of Meramon. Where Biyomon first Digivolved into Birdramon. The village sits next to a large lake, where a half-sunken cruise liner can be seen protruding from the waters. In times of crisis or attack, the Yokomon seek shelter in the ship. The Yokomon live inside small thatched huts. The village is renowned for its wells of clean and healthy drinking water. Server Continent The Server Continent was the setting for the Etemon and Myotismon arcs of Digimon Adventure, as well as most of Digimon Adventure 02. Server is one of the largest continents of the Digital World, and has two distinct regions, a large desert and a forest. Colosseum A Roman-style Colosseum with a soccer field in the center. This is where Joe found his Crest of Reliability and where Agumon dark digivolved into SkullGreymon. Digitamamon's Diner A Digitamamon and a Vegiemon run this diner. After Joe and Gomamon get separated from the main group, they have a meal at the diner, but are unable to pay when they are informed the diner doesn't take Digital currency, but actually Earth currency (American dollars rather than Japanese yen, in the original version). Joe and Gomamon were there forced to work at the diner in order to pay off their debt. However, DemiDevimon kept sabotaging their efforts and causing accidents, forcing them to stay in a continuous state of servitude to pay the debt. They were eventually rescued by Matt and Gabumon, who convinced Digitamamon and Vegiemon to let them go. When they returned to the diner later in the Adventure series, a town had sprouted up around the diner, but had been abandoned when the forces of the Dark Masters attacked it. :In Adventure 02, the new DigiDestined (Davis, Yolei, and Cody) along with Kari and T.K., also ate at the diner, and had a similar incident to the one Joe and Gomamon experienced in which they were unable to pay the bill (the diner had switched back to Digital currency, and they only had Earth money to pay with). Digitamamon once again threatened to have the group work off their debt, but Mimi and a DigiDestined from America, Michael, who had been in the area with his Partner, Betamon, convinced Digitamamon to let them go and to be kinder to customers in the future. Digitamamon later opens a noodle shop in Digi-China Town with a Tapirmon. Koromon Village The Pagumon employed by Etemon's Gazimon took over the village and enslaved the resident Koromon in an attempt to trick the DigiDestined into believing that the Koromon had left the town and the Pagumon had moved in. After trying to appear friendly, the Pagumon kidnapped T.K.'s Partner, who was in Tokomon form at the time, and cage him up with the town's Koromon in a cave behind a nearby waterfall. Tokomon and the Koromon were eventually rescued by the others, and Tai found his Crest of Courage on one of the cave's walls. The town is also renowned for its spas and hot springs, making it an ideal vacation spot for both humans and Digimon. Piximon's Home Camouflaged with Piximon's magic in the desert, this is where Piximon trained the DigiDestined after rescuing them from a Kuwagamon. It is where Matt and Izzy find the Crests of Friendship and Knowledge. ShogunGekomon's Castle A ShogunGekomon lives here and so do his Gekomon and Otamamon servants. It was destroyed during the Dark Masters' invasion. The Amusement Park An abandoned amusement park that sits next to a lake and forested area. It includes a ferris wheel, roller coasters, carnival rides, and game booths. Even though it has fallen into disuse, the rides are still operational. TK and Patamon first encountered DemiDevimon here. Some Mushrooms of Forgetfulness grow there. The Castle Used by Myotismon in Digimon Adventure, it was where the DigiDestined's Digimon were created as Digi-Eggs with the help of Gennai and his kind. Piedmon seized the castle with an army of Guardromon and Mekanorimon while attempting to destroy the Digi-Eggs, but Gennai was able to take the eggs and escape. The castle was relented to Myotismon later. The castle sits atop a steep mountain and looks European in design, but seems to defy the laws of physics on the inside. Gravity seems to be undefined, and it is possible to walk on walls and ceilings, and the castle appears to be the merging point for multiple dimensions in time and space. Myotismon used the castle as a training center for his invasion forces before they left for Earth. The castle also contains a large set of doors which act as a portal between the Digital World and multiple other dimensions, including Earth's. The doors are accessed by a keypad that uses Digimon cards placed in certain positions and in a certain order over the keypad to determine which dimension the door accesses. Myotismon and his forces went through the doors to invade Earth, and the DigiDestined later followed. The Pyramid An upside down pyramid, resmbling an inverted version of the Great Pyramids of Egypt which served as Etemon's base. Datamon was held captive there. Though it looks ancient on the outside, it is technologically complex inside, and was the center of Etemon's digital network, as well as a large number of advanced science and medical labs. The pyramid has an advanced security systems of camers, lasers, and even force shields. The Pyramid was destroyed by a warp in dimensional space that temporarily sent Tai from the Digital World to Earth. It also holds a secret room, where Datamon was holding Sora and Biyomon hostage. Giga House A giant house, large enough that the DigiDestined were comparably the size of insects. Everything within is proportionally large. Appropriately, the house is swarming with human-sized insectoid Digimon. It is here that the cast of Digimon Adventure 02 encounters Arukenimon and Mummymon for the first time. Rail Town Not much of a town per se, but Rail Town is a vast grassy area covered in railroad tracks. The tracks are both used for trains and carts propelled by the wind with a sail. After Agumon gets captured by the Digimon Emperor the group heads off to look for him. He escapes on a train and they later travel on one of the carts to chase after Ken. They head south on the tracks and the land goes from grassland to a rocky area with no vegetation. The farther they travel, the more cliffs and mountains appear in the area and the Digi-Egg of Friendship is soon found. Valley of No Return A grey, lifeless, desert area composed of sand and mountains. The Digimon Emperor captured the Digidestined (minus Davis) and sent them to a dark world below the desert. This was where the DigiDestined discovered the identity of the Digimon Emperor. A Deltamon strong enough to crush mountains lives in this area. Spiral Mountain Spiral Mountain was the centre of the Digital World after being taken over by the Dark Masters. The mountain consisted of four areas (the ocean, the forest, the city, and a dark wasteland) intertwining like a rope, with the Dark Masters' castle at the peak. MetalSeadramon ruled the ocean, Puppetmon ruled the forest, Machinedramon ruled the city, and Piedmon had control over the dark wasteland. When each Dark Master was defeated, its respective area disappeared from the mountain. Ocean Composed of the ocean and ruled by MetalSeadramon. This is the first area they stumbled on after their escape from the Dark Masters through the help of Piximon. It was here where they ran into the same Shellmon that Greymon fought, met Whamon again, and defeated MetalSeadramon. Upon MetalSeadramon's destruction by WarGreymon, the Net Ocean vanished. Forest Composed of forests and ruled by Puppetmon. In the middle of the forest is a house belonging to Puppetmon where Floramon and Deramon also reside. In that house, Puppetmon controls the forest like moving a section of the forest at will. This is where T.K. tricked Puppetmon and where Tai and Matt fought. After Puppetmon's destruction by MetalGarurumon, it also vanished. City Composed of abandoned buildings and contains some of the world's greatest marvels like the Statue of Liberty and the Colosseum, it is the only civilized part of Spiral Mountain and ruled by Machinedramon. It was here where Kari got sick and where they found Andromon. The city also vanished upon Machinedramon being killed by WarGreymon. Dark Wasteland Composed of a barren wasteland covered in darkness and ruled by Piedmon. It is here where Angewomon fought LadyDevimon, the reunion of the DigiDestined, and where Angemon finally digivolved to his Ultimate form. This area finally vanished after MagnaAngemon sent Piedmon into the Gate of Destiny in the manga where he was blasted into their by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon in the anime. Upon the Dark Area's destruction, Spiral Mountain disappeared and marked the end of the Dark Masters. Folder Continent The is the setting for the Digimon Pendulum V-Pet and the Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 manga.フォルダ大陸 Daemon's Castle is the main base for Lord Daemon and his army of evil Digimon. After Arkadimon absorbed him, it became Neo's base. It is claimed that it was once the abode of the Digital World's god. It contains the main throne-room, a chamber where Arkadimon's egg was watched over, a medical/science room, an arena, several quarters, and dungeons. Dragon's Valley Dragon's Valley is a rocky valley presided over by a waterfall. It is the hiding place of the Tag of Earth, which is guarded by Lord Triceramon. Holy Angel Castle Holy Angel Castle is the main base for Lord HolyAngemon and his army of good Digimon. It contains the main throne-room as well as a Medical Ward containing an ICU. Hospitown Hospitown is a hospital-centric city near the Tree that caters to injured Digimon. It includes Dr. Jijimon's Digimon Hospital, where Zeromaru goes to heal after his fight with Neo Saiba's Deathmon. Metal Factory Metal Factory is an abandoned factory where Digimon can go to make themselves more powerful by upgrading with cyborg implants. It was shut down by Lord HolyAngemon, but reopened by Lord Daemon for the use of his army. It is the hiding place of the Tag of Iron, which is guarded by MetalGreymon. Net Ocean Net Ocean is an ocean that is ruled by Lord Whamon and attacked by Lord Marine the MarineDevimon. Nightmare Castle Nightmare Castle is a castle where Taichi and Zeromaru fought Lord Vamde the Myotismon. Star City Star City is a city ruled by Starmon. Tree Areas in Digimon Tamers In Digimon Tamers, the Digital world consists of basically four different main layers, though it contains countless independent mini-universes.http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/cjkpics.html Main Layers * The DSI Model: This layer is seen as the sky in the digital world. It contains more or less the firewall of the digital world and Digimon, who want to get to the real world, need to travel though this layer, which is also the only layer directly controlled by Hypnos. * The physical Layer: The desert Takato and friends end up, when they first come to the digital world. This is probably the biggest layer of the digital world and has direct connection to the mini-verses, which exist deeper in the construct of the digital world. * The Sovereign Domain: This layer is the domain and home of the four souvereign Digimon. This layer is small compared with the two named before and it is hidden deep in the structure of the digital world. * D-Reaper: Even deeper then the domain of the souvereign D-Reaper'''is hidden in the digital world. From the countless mini-universes hidden between the physical layer and the souvereign domain, we only see a few in the series, though we know that these are not the only ones. Most of the times the Tamers get into these mini-universes by being teleported there by one of the datastreams, which basically establish links between the inner dimensions of the digital world. Mini-Universes * '''Gekomon's forest: The village of Gekomon is located in this universe, where the Digimon live rather peacefully. * Clockwork clouds: Ruki, Hirokazu and Kenta meet Ryo Akiyama for the first time in this universe. It consists of clockworks and clouds, on which you are able to walk. This universe seems to be populated by Metal Empire Digimon only. * Black and White town: In this strange town which looks a little bit warped and is only black in white, only a few Digimon are seen. * Number Forest: Ruki ends up in this universe, which seems to consists only of a forest in which numbers are displayed everywhere. * Ocean: This area seems to consist only of water. The library of the digital world is located here. What also might be worth mentioning are the rules of the digital world in Digimon Tamers, which differ a lot from the other digital worlds. Much like within a Matrix everything is as you believe it is in this digital world. When you can convince yourself you can breath underwater you will be able to do so. Also wishes have a strong power in this digital world, as the Digignomes seem to only exist to fulfill wishes. This is also what makes the miracle of Tamer and Digimon fusing into one body possible. Areas in Digimon Frontier In Digimon Frontier, the entire Digital World is ten areas, each with a terminal. * Flame Terminal - ** Flame Town - It is where Takuya, Zoe, JP, and Tommy first arrived. ** Underground Labyrinth - * Forest Terminal - ** Seraphimon's Castle - * Light Terminal - ** Castle of Light - Ophanimon's palace. * Akiba Market - This is a marketplace within the Digital World's arctic. Its main spot is a giant furnace that keeps the place warm. This is where Tommy first became Korikakumon. It is referred to in the English version as the Autumn Leaf Fair. * Burgermon Village - This is where the Burgermon live. * Candlemon Village - This is where Takuya, Zoe, JP, and Tommy had their encounter with the Candlemon. * Forest of Televisions - A location in the Digital World where the trees act like televisions in the light of the moons. * Fortune Teller Village - A location where Takuya first became BurningGreymon. * Goma Island - An island where a bunch of Gomamon live. The presence of the Beast Spirit of Wind is what caused the whirlpools around the island. * Gotsumon Village - A mountainside area where the Gotsumon live. This is where Koji first became BladeGarururmon. * KaratsukiNumemon Mountain - A large mountain where the KaratsukiNumemon live which is located in the southern part of the Digital World. * Mamemon Village - * Toy Island - A floating island consisting of toys. It is where Monzaemon, Pandamon, and the ToyAgumon live. * Trailmon Races - An unnamed village where there are annual Trailmon Races. * Village of New Beginnings - An area where the Digi-Eggs of the defeated Digimon end up. * Wandering Island - This location was featured in the movie "Island of the Lost Digimon." The human-type Digimon and beast-type Digimon have been feuding here for quite some time. * Dark Continent: It is an area in the Eastern Region of the Digital World. ** Dark Continent Forest - This is where the Legendary Warriors had their first encounter with Duskmon. ** Dark Gate - ** Rose Morning Star - An area where the Darkness Terminal and Cherubimon's Castle of Darkness are located. ** Trailmon Graveyard - Three Moons * Seraphimoon - A blue moon inhabited by Starmon, Burgermon, and Meteormon. Takuya and company were trapped there after being knocked into orbit by Dynasmon's attack. It is later destroyed by the propelled chucks of matter that remained of the Ophanimoon. * Cherubimoon - A red moon, destroyed by the propelled chucks of matter that remained of the Ophanimoon. * Ophanimoon - A yellow-green moon that is surrounded by hazy clouds of pink dust where Takuya and company ended up after Lucemon is revived. The Moon was destroyed by Lucemon Chaos Mode during the battle that ensued there. Areas in Digimon Data Squad The following are areas in the Digital World as seen in Digimon Data Squad: * Holy Capital - A city that is on the back of an Eldradimon. * Infinity Ice Ridge - A frozen mountain area. * Merukimon's Castle - This is where Merukimon lives. * Wanderer's Cape - A location near the ocean that contains an upside down mansion. Areas in Digimon World Data Squad * Walter Island - This is where Marcus and Agumon fight Tylomon who is sinking the ships in the area. They also find Creepymon. * Sneyato Forest - This is where Marcus and Yoshino help Thomas fight Bakemon. Kagura is first seen here. * Rage Cavern - The team finds an effect the Dark Area has on their Digimon. * Mirage Museum - The connection with the children and the Code Keys are found. * Livilus Island - This island is also known as Dragon Digimon nest. * Digital Dungeon - * Sea Precipple Jerapilus - * Doomsday Forest Ruin - * DATS Headquarters Entrance - The place where they fight Creepymon for the last time. * Ice Labyrinths - * Dark Area - The final area of the game. Areas in Digimon Xros Wars The Digital World in Digimon Xros Wars is made up of 108 different Zones. It was revealed that the Digital World was originally one area until it was broken up into 108 different zones. The Zones that have been shown in the show so far are: ;Zones in the anime * Green Zone – An area of forests and fields. This is where Taiki and his friends first land and have their first encounter with MadLeomon and later Team Blue Flare. It is also where Team Xros Heart is first formed. The Village of Smiles is also located here. * Island Zone – An ocean where the island part is actually the back and upper head of a Digimon called KingWhamon. Team Xros Heart had their encounter with Neptunmon here. * Magma Zone – An area of volcanoes and hot springs. Team Xros Heart had their encounter with AncientVolcamon here as well as their first encounter with Tactimon. * Lake Zone – An area dotted with lakes and forests. Persiamon lives here as its ruler. Across the lake from Persiamon's castle is a system of icy caverns. Team Xros Heart had their first encounter with Lilithmon here. * Sand Zone - A desert area with mine shafts and upside-down pyramids. It was once the heart of a prosperous city named Sandoria inhabited by the Sandoria Goddess's warriors, but they were all murdered when the Bagra Army used Ebemon to hypnotize them into attacking each other. Team Xros Heart had their first encounter with Blastmon and Baalmon. * Heaven Zone - An area that rests on top of the clouds. This Zone is enforced by the Heaven Zone's police force led by GuardiAngemon and Gargoylemon. Team Xros Heart had their encounter with Lucemon who was revealed to be a servant of Lilithmon. * Forest Zone - An area that is mostly forests and rivers. Team Xros Heart had their encounter with Kongoumon (Bagra Empire's commander in the Forest Zone). Team Blue Flare gained the Forest Zone's guardian Deckerdramon as its latest member. * Dust Zone - An area that is mostly train tracks and junk piles. Team Twilight's DarkKnightmon had obtained enough dark energies to form his own Darkness Loader here. * Shinobi Zone - An area that is ninja-themed. The Shinobi Zone serves as the Monitormon's home zone. Team Xros Heart had their encounter with Musyamon (Bagra Empire's commander in the Shinobi Zone). * Disk Zone - An area with disk-engraved mountains floating in the sky. Team Blue Flare's fight with Blastmon's army caused the Disk Zone to become destabilized. * Sweets Zone - An area that is dessert-themed and where most of its inhabitants are expert bakers. Team Xros Heart had their encounter with Matadormon (Bagra Empire's commander in the Sweets Zone). In the manga version, it was the third zone visited and Team Xros Heart had their encounter with Weddinmon (Bagra Empire's commander in the Sweets Zone). * Swords Zone - An area where swordsman Digimon live and where the Code Crown's alternative piece is located. Team Xros Heart had their encounter with a corrupted Grademon (Bagra Empire's commander in the Swords Zone). Team Xros Heart and Team Blue Flare lost their Code Crowns to Bagramon here. * Gold Zone - Before Bagramon reassembled the Digital World with the Code Crowns, it was shown that Olegmon and Ballistamon (back when he was DarkVolumon) came from this zone. When the Digital World was reassembled by Bagramon, the Gold Zone became a major part of Gold Land. ;Zones in the manga * Snow Zone - An area that is filled with snow and ice. It was in the manga version where it was the second zone visited by Team Xros Heart who had their first encounter with Team Blue Flare, Tactimon, and Zanbamon (Bagra Empire's general in the Snow Zone). * Stadium Zone - A stadium-themed area. It was in the manga version where Team Xros Heart, Team Blue Flare, Team Twilight, and the Bagra Empire had to compete against one another for the Stadium Zone's Code Crown. * River Zone - A river-themed area. In the manga, Team Xros Heart had an unseen adventure here before arriving in the Sweets Zone. * Corridor Zone - This Zone was mentioned in the manga. * Rain Zone - This Zone was mentioned in the manga. * Colosseum Zone - This Zone was mentioned in the manga. Team Xros Heart's Agunimon is from this Zone. * Factory Zone - This Zone was mentioned in the manga. * Bamboo Zone - This Zone was mentioned in the manga. * Mist Zone - This Zone was mentioned in the manga. * Study Zone - This Zone was mentioned in the manga. Team Xros Heart's BanchoLeomon is from this Zone. ;The Seven Lands When Bagramon reclaimed all of the Code Crowns, he used them to reassemble the Digital World before it was broken down into each Zone. Bagramon gave the seven countries to each of his Seven Death Generals. * Dragon Land - A mostly rocky kingdom and home of the Dragon Digimon. The first Death General Dorbickmon rules this land until he was killed by ZeekGreymon. * Vampire Land - A spooky forest-like kingdom in a never-ending night. The second Death General NeoMyotismon rules this land until he was killed by Shoutmon DX. * Honey Land - A kingdom with forests and flowerbeds. The third Death General Zamielmon rules this land until he was killed by Shoutmon DX and JetMervamon. * Cyber Land - A kingdom that is shaped like a futuristic city. The fourth Death General Splashmon rules this land until he was killed by Shoutmon DX. * Gold Land - A kingdom with a golden ocean. The fifth Death General Olegmon rules this land until he was killed by Ballistamon. * Canyon Land - A rocky kingdom that resembles the Grand Canyon. The sixth Death General Gravimon rules this land until he was destroyed by Shoutmon x7 * Bright Land - A bright kingdom. The seventh Death General Apollomon (who is actually possessed by the virus entity Whispered) rules this land until Shoutmon x7 destroyed Apollomon in order to destroy Whispered. Under Bright Land is a pocket dimension called Hell's Field. * Prison Land - This is where DarkKnightmon sends the DigiCores of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon. The DigiCores of the Seven Death Generals were shown here at the time when DarkKnightmon was using their DigiCore-less bodies to form GrandGeneramon. ;Other places * Digital Airspace - * Hell's Field - A pocket dimension created underneath Bright Land. It contains countless hexagonal fields, each based on a different human interpretation of the underworld from various mythologies, with a white castle and black castle at either end of the field. All communications are disrupted within this area, minus the stones in each of the chess-themed castles. This place brings power to evil Digimon. It was destroyed by Lilithmon in an attempt to annihilate the Xros Heart United Army. DigiQuartz The DigiQuartz was a quartz-like location between Earth and the Digital World. It was formed following Bagramon's D5 event. References Areas